Don't touch him or you will die
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Kisah ambigu Myungsoo yang menuduh Howon berbuat mesum terhadap istrinya / MyungHyunYa again :D


**Author : Nam**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Kim Myungsoo**

 **\- Nam Woohyun**

 **\- Lee Howon**

 **Other Cast :**

 **\- Boboiboy Halilintar aka Anaknya MyungHyun**

 **\- Boboiboy Taufan aka Pacarnya Hali**

 **\- Boboiboy Gempa**

 **\- Fang**

 **Genre : Crossover with Boboiboy :3 , yaoi (pasti), Humor, Romance (dikit *plakk!)**

 **Rating : Teen , PG-17**

 **Length : Oneshoot lagi dah gua kaga bisa panjang" :3 *plakk**

 **A / N : Hello ini ff humor author yg garing bin krenyes" /? o.O yaudah daripada gw ngecoblak ga jelas mendingan**

 **Hepi Riding :* muachhh ;) /author lebay bin alay**

 **Author POV**

seorang pria bertubuh tinggi nan tampan bernama myungsoo itu kini terlihat sedang pulang menuju rumah nya yang megah, nampak raut kelelahan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. sementara hari sudah sore, cahaya matahari terlihat indah dengan warna jingga menghias angkasa. lalu myungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya Halilintar. maksudnya seorang anak abg yang memakai jaket hitam dengan garis"merah dan juga topi berwarna senada dengan jaketnya itu kini sedang memainkan ponselnya. tak menyadari ayah tampannya ehemm itu sudah pulang.

" Hali emak lu kemana ? " tanya sang ayah pada anaknya, sementara Hali masih asik bermain ponselnya tanpa melirik ayahnya sedikitpun, kemudian ia pun akhirnya menjawab

" emak lagi pergi beh " sahut Hali pendek

" pergi kemana li ? " lagi myungsoo bertanya

" gatau lah beh, tadi emak diajak pergi sama om (?) howon " jawab Hali malas

" Apahhh ? Howonnn ?!" geram myungsoo mengingat howon adalah saingannya saat mendapatkan woohyun dulu, dan entah keajaiban atau apa. Woohyun memilih Myungsoo. " ini ga bisa dibiarin " geram myungsoo kesal, bisa saja howon bertindak macam - macam pada istri kesayangannya ehemm itu :v

lalu Myungsoo menekan beberapa tombol untuk menelfon woohyun

" iya halo ? " sahut woohyun dari seberang sana

" kok cuma halo ?! sayang kamu dimana beb cintakuh maduku ? " tanya myungsoo dengan alaynya -_-

" aku lagi di rumah howon nih sayang emmm howonn enakk ahh " tiba - tiba saja otak myungsoo mendadak konslet /? mendengar suara desahan woohyun yang menggoda (?) itu :v

" lu lagi ngapain yang ? " tanya myungsoo kini serius namun nihil, tak ada jawaban

" ahh howonn ini enak bangethh aku mau lagihh.." dan kali ini myungsoo ga bisa diam diri aja melihat istri termanis dan tercantiknya itu kini sedang disenonohi (?) howon

" beh elu mau kemana ? " tanya Hali yang kini baru melihat ayahnya -0- yang sedang bersiap"keluar rumah

" gua mau ke rumah si sialan howon ituh " jawab myungsoo dingin, nampak aura es nya mulai terasa ssah /? :'v

" oh, hati" beh jangan sampe pipis dicelana yehh /? " Hali menjawab asal dan kini matanya kembali fokus ke handphonenya

" iye " jawab myungsoo pendek dan berlalu meninggalkan Hali. tanpa myungsoo sadari, Hali tengah menyeringai setan melihat babehnya yang pergi keluar itu

" Rasain lu beh, emangnya enak digituin " gumamnya sebal

" Beb, ini es chocolatenya " tiba " muncul seseorang yang mirip dengan Halilintar namun beda warna jaket dan topi. namanya taufan, pacar kesayangan hali yang notabene adalah uke tulen dengan wajah yang sangat manis seperti madu

" makasih sayang sini " ujar Hali seraya menepuk" pahanya menyuruh taufan agar duduk di pangkuannya dan taufan duduk di atas pahanya sembari memandang wajah tampan sang pemuda bertopi hitam garis merah itu dengan pandangan manja

" Howon sialann ! "

Brakk ! myungsoo menendang pintu rumah howon dengan penuh ketidak perikepintuan ._.

" howon ahh lagi lagihh " terdengar suara seseorang yang nampak tidak asing bagi myungsoo, siapa lagi kalau bukan woohyun. myungsoo berlari cepat menuju arah suara dan dilihatnya howon yang sedang asik menyuapi woohyun sesendok puding jelly rasa coklat

" eh sayang kenapa berdiri disana ? disini duduk " ujar woohyun seraya tersenyum manis membuat myungsoo terdiam ditempat dengan wajah terpesona

" heh Lkim ngapain lu berdiri disana ? disini duduk peak " howon ikut menyahut lalu ia kembali menyuapi woohyun dengan beberapa sendok puding

myungsoo yang mendadak kikuk sendiri itu lalu ikut duduk disebelah kanan istrinya dan howon di sebelah kirinya, howon mengusap pipi woohyun yang terkena saus cokelat puding buatannya. membuat myungsoo panas sendiri lalu

BRAKK ! myungsoo menggebrak meja dengan ketidakperikemejaan *abaikan -0-

" Lu terong ungu balado saos terong (?) " tunjuk myungsoo pada howon berapi - api " jangan pernah lu sentuh istri gw inget dia udah jadi milik gw dan jangan coba" lagi lu deketin atau ajakin istri gw ke rumah lu pas gw gak ada INGET ITU "

 **END**


End file.
